dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Oghren the Family Man
} |name = Oghren the Family Man |image = Oghren the Family Man.png |px = 270px |start = Entering Vigil's Keep - Throne Room |end = Talking to Oghren after getting at least +76 approval |location = Vigil's Keep - Throne Room |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Oghren the Family Man is Oghren's companion quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background Felsi, the mother of Oghren's child, shows up at Vigil's Keep, indignant that Oghren abandoned his familial responsibilities to join the Grey Wardens. Walkthrough Enter Throne Room of Vigil's Keep after meeting either of the following conditions to start the quest: * After completing two of the central quests. * After raising Oghren's approval rating to 30 or higher. Felsi will enter and ask for Oghren. Dialogue options with Felsi: * I don't know who you're talking about. * You mean Oghren? * He's not here. * Do you have an appointment? ** I'm not listening! La la la la... ** This is getting awkward. ** (Stay out of it.) *** He's right. He is good at killing. *** Maybe you two should calm down. *** (Stay out of it.) **** Aren't you going after her? **** What now? **** Right, back to work then. To finish the quest, you need get Oghren's approval to +76 or above (which can be quite difficult and requires giving him all 6 of his favoured gifts, choosing the right dialogue options during conversations with him and possibly a few extra gifts). If you talk to him afterwards a final dialogue sequence will end the quest. Oghren will approve or disapprove depending on your choices during the conversation. It is possible to get +13 approval by choosing the following dialogue options: * "What's the matter?" * "Would you like to talk?" * Any of three options. * "She'll survive." * "There's no reason you can't be a part of your child's life." * "I'll even vouch for you." Result ]] Approval or disapproval from Oghren, depending on the dialogue choices made, and 250 XP. Notes * Entering the throne room is the trigger for several dialogue sequences with your companions. If the conditions of more than one are met, only one of them will occur and you will leave and re-enter to trigger the next one. * If Oghren's approval isn't high enough to trigger the conclusion of the sidequest, and all Oghren-specific gifts have been given, it may be possible to inch his approval high enough by giving him generic gifts (including any gifts left over from ''Origins - you'll still get from each one, even if it's one of Dog's gifts). Also, be sure to visit specific "approval objects" in the world, such as the Marketplace Handbills in the City of Amaranthine, where you may be able to gain extra approval from Oghren. If these too have been exhausted, there is one final chance to gain approval from Oghren by taking him with you to the battle of Amaranthine. * It is possible to complete this after the quest The Siege of Vigil's Keep. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening companion quests